casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Cain Costume History 4
Cassandra Cain Costume History Black Bat Suit (Convergence: Batgirl #1) In this reappearance of the New Earth universe, Cassandra still dons her Black Bat uniform. While not much different from her previous appearances, Cassandra is shown to have a perfect willingness to remove her mask. Assassin Suit (Batman and Robin Eternal #1) Cassandra's official introduction into the New 52 universe saw her reintroduced as a teen assassin that was once working within the human-trafficker organization of "Mother" until she rebelled to aid Batman. First drawn by Tony Daniel, her assassin outfit possesses no obvious weaponry, a hoodie to protect her face and her traditional colours of black and gold/yellow. The outfit is a twin of the white one worn by her father, the malevolent assassin "Orphan" (David Cain). Batgirl Suit (Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile) Developed by NetherRealm Studios, this rendition of Cassandra is featured in the mobile port of the Fighting Game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. The design really plays up how scary Cass was said to look in her suit during her Batgirl tenor. "Characters were chosen based on criteria such as size, ability, gender, popularity, and how well they fit within the Injustice storyline. The addition of each playable hero and villain required about six weeks of development. The characters were designed with the intent to make each fighter unique, and fighting styles and movesets were tailored to the lore and personality of each character. Ed Boon stated that DC Comics had given NetherRealm a large amount of freedom with their properties, allowing them to put their own spin on characters." Cassandra Cain (Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)) Designed by costume designer Erin Benach for the 2020 film Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), this iteration of a 12-year-old pick-pocketing street urchin named Cassandra Cain favoured a white hoodie, shorts and an oversized red windbreaker with orange lining. “Cass is our street urchin. She’s street savvy and kind of cool and tomboy in her way. Cass knows the streets…. or at least thinks she knows the streets, though not as well as she should. We were just trying to give her this ‘mean little cute girl’ vibe. She would have this jacket because she has lots of things she needs to stash in it.” explains Benach. "Cassandra had to be able to stash the stuff that she steals on the street. So we wanted something baggy. She would be like, 'I'll take that off your table and stick it in my jacket or in my fake cap,'" "I looked to street culture, like, 'what kids are wearing today?' I went to a school and talked the students and was just checking out teenagers' clothing. Just vibing out on it — like, 'yeah, yeah yeah, I like that' — and soaking it in." While the movie costumes and some props were shown off at the 2019 New York Comic Con, it is never revealed how Cassandra got her wrist cast, although it is shown that she uses it to store some of her stolen merchandise during the film. Page 1,2,3,4 Category:Essays